Valentine's Day Suprise
by ForeverRK
Summary: Just a One shot Fic about my favorite couple Richard and Kahlan.I wonder what did Richard do for Kahlan on Valetine's Day? Only one way to find out.


As the group made their way through the woods, trying to find a safe place to make camp for the night Richard let Cara lead the way; he just couldn't get his mind off Valentine's Day. Back home in Hartland they celebrated a day that was full of love, a day where you shared with the people you loved most, a friend, or a loved one. For Richard it was a special day to celebrate; he knew being on this dangerous quest he couldn't be thinking about things like this. But he just had to do something special for Kahlan, even though he knew Kahlan tried to hide her feelings for him.

He knew that she was dying to be with him as much as he was to be with her. They both wanted to be together the way other lovers could be, to touch each other, and show one another the love that kept eating them up inside wanting to be set free. Cara called back from ahead to the rest of them that she had found a safe place to set up camp. Richard was jolted from his thoughts by a soft touch on his arm; it was Kahlan's hand that had touched his arm to guide him to their campsite.

Richard looked up at her a little embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Kahlan just smiled up at him with the smile that always melted his heart; the smile that she gave no one else but him. When night set in Richard was by the fire poking a stick at the burning wood deep in thought. He just had to think of a way to make something special for Kahlan since tomorrow was Valentine's Day already, and he still didn't know what to get her. As Richard sat by the fire deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that Kahlan had walked up to him and sat down right next to him on the log.

Kahlan saw that he was troubled with something but it didn't seem to be the kind of trouble they both were use to. She just had to ask him what was wrong but she just hated to bother him when he clearly was deep in thought working out something in his head. When Kahlan touched his arm Richard jumped at the touch but smiled at her when he realized it was her.

"Richard what are you thinking about that has you so out of place? First walking off by yourself not knowing where you were going, and now you didn't even notice me sitting right next to you. I believe you're losing your magical touch for sensing things before anyone else can,'' Kahlan said with a grin.

"No I knew you were there, I was thinking about tomorrow. You do know what tomorrow is right?'' Richard asked

Kahlan turned her face to the fire as she answered him, "Yes of course I know what tomorrow is, it's Valentine's Day. Nothing special really, I never celebrated it.''

"Why not?'' Richard asked.

"Every since I was little I remember my mother never celebrated it with me or Dennee. Since all Confessors are feared by the people, no one ever dared give us anything on that day. So it was never important to us Confessors," Kahlan said.

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. As a small boy Richard remembered his father bringing him to a meadow a day before Valentine's Day to gather flowers for his mother as one of her surprises. Richard loved that day it; was one of his favorite times of the year. But for Kahlan it was just like any other day, what? He just had to show Kahlan that there was more to Valentine's Day then what her idea of it was.

"Kahlan," Richard began, "I know a Confessor's life must be hard, but just let me show you that Valentine's Day is not that terrible. Just give me tomorrow and I'll show you how wonderful it can be. What do you say? Kahlan please for me?''

Kahlan sighed "Fine tomorrow, I'll give you tomorrow. But only because your hard to refuse Richard Cypher."

Richard smiled a big grinned at her. "Kahlan I promise it's going to be a night you never forget."

'I sure hope so,' Kahlan said to herself as she made her way to her bed roll. When Richard made sure Kahlan was fast asleep, he got started to work. The next day Kahlan woke up and noticed that Richard was not in his bed roll next to her like he always was.

XXX

As she got up she looked around and there was no sign of Richard. "Cara have you seen Richard?'' Kahlan ask the Mord-Sith.

"Nope haven't seen him. Oh wait he said something about working on a surprise for you.'' Cara said.

"A surprise for me?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes for you. Don't act so surprised Mother Confessor; we all knew Lord Rahl has been beating himself up on what do get you for Valentine's Day. If you asked me it's just a stupid day that everyone is all gaga over one another," Cara said. Kahlan smiled at how much the Mord-sith disliked mushy puppy love. Even more now since what had happened between her and Leo. Kahlan felt sorrow at the thought that Cara disliked so much love. She just hoped someday Cara would be able to find it.

On the other side of the campsite Richard had been preparing a romantic evening for Kahlan. He was picking out a dozen Roses, some strawberries and a nice warm blanket for them to sit on. Richard had come upon a beautiful waterfall just a few feet ahead of their camp; at the top of the waterfall there was a small cliff. Richard thought it would be the perfect place to take Kahlan, where they could get a wonderful view of the water and the bright moon shining above them. As Richard got everything ready he hadn't known how long he had been up on the cliff when he realized that soon it would be time to get Kahlan.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kahlan waited all morning and all afternoon for Richard and he hadn't shown up yet. She was beginning to think he had backed out on his little day of Valentine's Day surprise. Just as Kahlan was about to turn in early for the night, Richard came into view. "Kahlan I'm sorry I took so long, but now I'm ready to show you something."

Kahlan almost forgot to breath; she hadn't thought that Richard would really do something for her. With a deep breath Kahlan said "Yes of course, lead the way.'' Richard took Kahlan's hand in his and led her to the waterfalls. when Kahlan squeezed Richard's hand Richard knew she was right at his heel. When they got to the waterfall Kahlan was in wonder at how breath taking the view was. Richard kept leading Kahlan by the hand up the rocks to the small cliff right on top of the waterfalls.

When they got there Kahlan couldn't believe her eyes. Candle light flickered all around the small gathering of rocks that were there. In the middle of the rocks was a blanket spread out with strawberries, chocolate cake which was one of Kahlan's favorite deserts and another of Kahlan's favorites, spice soup. But what Kahlan almost missed as Richard seated her was that there were dozens of white rose petals all over the ground. Kahlan was speechless on what to say, she just couldn't find her voice.

Richard knew he would never forget the look on her face that night. "Do you like it?" Richard asked.

"Like it, Dear Spirits!" Kahlan breathed, finally finding her voice. "Richard... I love it." Kahlan threw her arms around Richard's neck squeezing him so tightly.

As Richard and Kahlan finished enjoying eating their spice soup and desert together, he said; "I told you that this would be a night you would never forget.''

"That it is Richard, but you know what would make this night more special?" Kahlan asked.

"No, what?" Richard asked.

"Kahlan made her way to Richard and put both of her hands on each side of his face, and captured his lips in a heated passionate kiss that took Richard's breath away. As both of them lost themselves in the sweet taste of their love for each other, Richard pushed Kahlan down under him. Lost in Kahlan's beautiful black raven hair and in his lover's soft touch on his skin they made fierce, passionate love that night under the moon and stars above them. They did not care about Richard being confessed, or their quest for the Stone of Tears.

They were just normal lovers enjoying the presence of one another. As they laid in each other arms, Kahlan looked up at Richard and said; "Thank you Richard, this truly was a night I'll never forgot. I will treasure it in my heart forever. And thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift of loving me enough to overcome my powers and for accepting me for me."

Richard smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead, "Kahlan there is nothing to thank me for. Don't you know by now that there is nothing in this world I wouldn't already do for you. I love you so much. Happy Valentine's Day."

Kahlan looked at him never taking her eyes of his as she spoke, "I love you too, Richard. More than you'll ever know. Happy Valentine's Day." With Kahlan in his arms Richard pulled her tighter and captured Kahlan's lips in a passionate kiss, which left Kahlan breathless as they explored each other all over again.

The End


End file.
